Darkness Falls
by moonlight-blossom
Summary: It was supposed to be a simple surveillence mission, until the snake and the traitor got involved. A HPNaruto crossover. Takes place after HalfBlood Prince. Will contain spoilers.


HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY

Uniform

_First year students will require:_

_Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

_One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

_One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

_One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)_

_Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags_

Set Books

_All Students should have a copy of each of the following:_

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) _by Miranda Goshawk_

A History of Magic _by Bathilda Bagshot_

Magical Theory_ by Adalbert Waffling_

A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration_ by Emeric Switch_

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_ by Phyllida Spore_

Magical Drafts and Potions _by Arsenius Jigger_

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ by Newt Scamander_

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection _by Quentin Trimble_

Other Equipment

_1 wand_

_1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

_1 set glass or crystal phials_

_1 telescope_

_1 set brass scales_

_Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad_

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS_

There was a moment of complete silence as Naruto stared dumbfounded at the sheet he had just been handed. Then…

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS! YOU CALL US IN AFTER THREE MONTHS OF NO MISSIONS AND ALL WE GET IS SOME STUPID LIST?"

"Naruto! Maybe you should listen for a second to what Tsunade-sama has to say," Sakura scolded. Inner Sakura, however, begged to differ: _"YOU OLD HAG, WHAT ARE YOU THINKING!"_

"But Sakura-chan," Naruto whined, "ever since Sasuke left, and you starting training with Granny Tsunade, we haven't had any missions. Then out of nowhere she calls us to her office saying it's "an extremely important mission" except that the important mission she's talking about is probably going to be buying some kid's stuff! It's not fair! I want an A-rank mission!"

The vein in the Fifth Hokage's head was throbbing and she forced herself not to strangle the blonde idiot. It would not set a good example for the rest of the village if they heard that their respected leader had tried to strangle a simple Genin. Of course, since it **was** Naruto they were talking about, they may make an exception.

"Naruto-" Tsunade started until she was cut off by a silver-haired Jounin's entrance.

"Yo."

"Eh? Kakashi-sensei what are you doing here?" Naruto was surprised, to say the least, to see his former teacher. He had rarely seen Kakashi these days because he was always out on missions.

"Oh? Hasn't she told you? I'm coming on this mission with you," Kakashi replied.

Naruto's face creased into a deeper frown of confusion, "But why would you come with us? Sakura-chan and I can take care of ourselves. We don't need help buying school supplies."

Kakashi's face crinkled into an amused smile (not that they could really tell through his mask) as Tsunade resumed her yelling at Naruto.

"Naruto! You selfish brat! Can't you think of anything other than A-rank missions?" Tsunade's face was now flushed in anger as she tried to restrain herself from beating the blonde boy senseless. Her face grew redder as Naruto cut her off once more...

"-I **do** think of other things!" Naruto protested, pouting, "I think of ramen! Miso ramen, especially the kind you get at Ichiraku's...and cup ramen! And I'm going to be Hokage too!"

By now, even Naruto had noticed the vein pulsing out of the Fifth's forehead. Kakashi wisely decided that it would be safer for all of them if he removed Naruto from the Hokage's presence. "Hokage-sama, I'll explain the mission to these two. See you later!"

Kakashi quickly ushered the two Genin out of the office, leaving behind an aggravated Tsunade. It was still early in the morning and he wasn't too eager to see her superhuman strength in action. As they were leaving the building, Tsunade could be heard calling to Shizune to bring her some saké...

Sakura and Naruto both followed Kakashi wordlessly as he led them through the village. Naruto had already tried to question Kakashi about the mission that they were about to go on, but he was silenced with a stern glance which said _not here, not now._ The two Genins couldn't help but wonder about all this secrecy. As a hidden shinobi village, missions were part of everyday life, and the villagers knew not to interfere in other people's business. What could be so dangerous that the villagers were not allowed to find out about?

They soon arrived at an empty clearing in the forest, except it turned out not so be completely barren. A small group had formed there and as they got closer, the faces became more and more familiar...

Yamanako Ino, Hyuuga Neji, Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji, and Hyuuga Hinata.

"Hey! What are you doing here?" Naruto shouted, confused.

"Ino-pig?" Sakura yelled in disbelief.

Ino glared.

Neji stared.

Shikamaru looked at clouds.

Chouji ate chips.

Hinata blushed.

Kakashi stepped between them all quickly, fearing a cat fight between Ino and Sakura, and Naruto and...everyone else, "Calm down. There will be plenty time for this later." He then turned to address Naruto and Sakura, "Both of you, this is an important mission."

"But-"

"You will be going undercover as students."

Sakura's eyes lit up in comprehension. So that was what that list was for! Naruto, though, was still a bit confused.

"But sensei, what does doing someone else's shopping have to do with us going undercover as students?"

Everyone's sweat dropped at the blonde's idiocy. Sakura took advantage of the situation and punched Naruto in the head, "IDIOT! WE'RE NOT DOING SOMEONE ELSE'S SHOPPING! THIS IS THE SCHOOL SUPPLY LIST OF THINGS WE'RE GOING TO NEED AT THE SCHOOL!"

It took a second for Naruto to wrap his mind around the idea, and then he grinned in understanding. A moment later, he burst out laughing as he remembered the heading of the list Tsunade had given him, "We're going to a wizard/witch school!"

"Yeah," the entire group answered in unison.

Naruto continued to laugh for a few more minutes, and then suddenly stopped.

"You're serious," he said incredulously.

A thought suddenly occurred to Naruto and he began shouting again, "Hey! Granny Tsunade only asked me and Sakura to go on the mission. It's our mission! What are you doing here?" He **really** wanted to be alone on a mission with Sakura.

Again, Kakashi intervened, "Naruto, you and Sakura are only on this mission because you were requested."

"Requested?" Sakura repeated, "I don't understand."

"The other five have known about this mission for almost two months now. You were only requested for this mission as other problems were…discovered," at this point, Kakashi hesitated before going on, "We found out that Orochimaru and Sasuke were involved."

Naruto grew excited, "Orochimaru! And Sasuke! Hell ya! I'm going to kick Orochimaru's butt and bring Sasuke back!"

Sakura gasped, "Sasuke? Really? But sensei, you must have known about this for a while, why wait so long to tell us?"

"Tsunade-sama didn't want you two on this mission because you are both too…emotionally involved," Kakashi replied wryly. "But both Shikamaru and Neji argued that you had to come," he added before Naruto could protest, "Sakura, for your healing abilities, and Naruto, because you were the only who would be able through to Sasuke. Oh, and Neji muttered something about eyes too," Kakashi added, scratching his head sheepishly, while Neji glared at the silver haired Jounin.

"Talk later," Shikamaru interrupted, "or we'll be late."

"Oh right! Naruto! Sakura! Go home and pack some clothes and money. Be back in twenty minutes or we leave without you. Oh, by the way, you won't be coming back for about ten months."

Sakura and Naruto glanced at each other before sprinting like crazy towards their homes. Naruto went home and stuffed some random clothes and underwear into his backpack, added his froggy purse, and as an afterthought threw in a few cup ramen. Sakura ran home and threw as many clothes as she could fit into her backpack, if Sasuke was going to be where she was going, she had to look her best didn't she?

Both Naruto and Sakura arrived back at the clearing panting, but with three minutes to spare. Kakashi took advantage of the extra time to quickly explain some of the more important details to Sakura and Naruto,

"Since you have no knowledge or experience in magic, you will be starting, as all students do, in the first year. Unfortunately, all those that start in the first year are eleven years old, or will be soon. Therefore, you must use Henge-no-Jutsu to transform into younger versions of yourselves. Under no circumstances are you to release the jutsu, you must hold it even in your sleep. I will find a place where you will be able to recover your chakra, but until then, never let anyone see you in your true forms. Finally, the most important thing of all," Kakashi said, turning to the rest of the group, "you are not to speak to each other unless it is absolutely necessary. You are not to speak to me unless it is an emergency. You do not know each other and you do not know me. Is that clear?"

They all nodded in understanding.

"Good."

Kakashi stood and handed each of them a different object, "Now, each of these will transport you to a different place in Diagon Alley. Find the bank, exchange your money for their currency and buy all of your school supplies. You will stay overnight at a place called the Leaky Cauldron. The next morning you will go to King's Cross Station in London. Ask the barman there for directions on how to get on the Knight Bus which will take you there. Are you ready?"

They all nodded. "Henge no Jutsu!" they shouted in unison.

With a pop! all seven ninjas (not including Kakashi) emerged as younger versions of themselves. They all picked up their bags and held the items that Kakashi had handed them. A second later, they felt a tugging sensation as though being dragged through a tunnel. As this happened, they all shared a single thought, _"I'm going to kill the person who invented this."_

Disclaimer: Duh! not mine. If you are reading this you are dumb.

A/N: So how was it? Let me know please. I was planning on making it longer and actually having some Harry Potter in there but, yeahhh. So leave a review and let me know what you think. Also I'd like to thank my lovely friend xxbabiigurlxx for beta-ing this fic.


End file.
